


Guns and Ink

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - Jun/Junsu Centric [2]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angels, Claustrophobia, Devils, Dragons, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Motorcycles, No Romance, Not a Love Story, Real Life, Screw Destiny, Smoking, Tattoos, Tigers, back tattoo, bgm rocks, i dont wanna be human anymore, i mean he smoked before he was awake, i wrote quality, more ink than skin, neck tattoo, rey why did you write this, the title has gun in it but i mean a tattoo gun, wyld is wild or smthn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Jun tells a story.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Junsu
Series: LiT - Jun/Junsu Centric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Guns and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> quality? comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very much appreciated!
> 
> heads up, there may or may not be another fandom work coming. Wanted to give yall a lil update <3

**“My body is my journal, and my tattoos are my story.”**

**\-----------------**

Ink and needles. 

Ink that sits in the skin forever. He was a canvas. They were the artist. Jun let out a quiet hiss of pain as the needle traced itself up and down his back. It'd be worth it, the ink imprinted in his pale skin. He knew what the design would look like, having drawn it himself. He was young, probably too young to be scarring his body, but it was a passion that consumed him. 

The artist pressed a little too hard and Jun clenched his jaw. It would all be worth it. This was his masterpiece, a huge coiling dragon starting at the base of his spine and finishing in a tight coil around his neck. It was decorated in bright reds and golds, detailed with black and grey. It was designed to look injured, but not defeated. It was who he was. 

The gun moved its way to finish the coil around his neck and Jun closed his eyes. The first tattoo he got, a tree creeping up the side of his neck and curling around his shoulder, stung a little as the gun threatened sensitive skin. He didn't know why, Jun was more ink than skin, but still the canvas was easily injured, easily broken. 

He hated being fragile, hated being human. Instead, he covered himself in symbols of power and peace. The dragon decorated his back, the tree on his shoulder. On his forearm, a tiger prowled, threatening to pounce and an eagle flew above it. Linking everything together were thick clouds of grey and black. They were all one within him. 

Jun stood, admiring the dragon adorning his flesh. Slight claustrophobia overcame him as he traced the design around his neck. Several roses peered out from underneath his shirt, sitting above his hip and spiraling up to his armpit. His body was a canvas and he was the artist. Paying for the artwork, he headed outside. The air was crisp. 

Pulling a lighter out of his pocket, he flicked it, watching the flame. Jun itched for the thick clouds of poison, and _what bloody reason held him back? Why was he held downwards?_ Maybe next time he'd get wings imprinted on his back, as a desperate cry to fly upwards to the clouds. Giving in, he lit a cigarette, watching it burn. The familiar wheeze in his lungs felt like an old friend comforting him. His neck was sore and his back hurt. It always hurt. Why did it always hurt?

Spying a slightly familiar face, Jun walked over to a red-headed male. He was slumped over and sleeping in an alley. Jaewon, the kid who hung around Jun. He didn't know much about him, nor did he pry. The streets were a sign you didn't want help, no matter how much you needed it. Jun respected that. Jaewon supposedly hung around a couple other guys, but Jun had yet to meet them. 

The other male stirred as Jun drew nearer, hand already outstretched. Jun was ready and handed Jaewon one, already lit. It took him a little bit to fully wake up. The two smoked in silence for a while, until Jaewon managed to blink the sleep from his eyes. The calloused fingers expertly held the cigarette, and the doe brown eyes gazed up at the stars. 

"How was it?" Jaewon's voice cracked the silence, though it was so quiet Jun couldn't help but nod. 

"Painful. More so than it should be." Jun let the last syllable trail off. 

Jaewon only nodded in half sympathy, half indifference. The boy had been thinking about getting a tattoo for a while, yet something was holding him back. To Jaewon, it was enough he wasn't living at home, smoking, and dying his hair. Jun let the conversation trail into silence, let the night sounds overtake their conversation. 

Jaewon was so special to him, so meaningful and precious. Jun considered him family. Family was a word he had sworn to never use, yet Jaewon was truly family.

"Won?" Jun broke the silence, looking over at the older male.

"Mmm?"

"Wanna head out?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." The two men stood up, walking down the street, shoulders brushing. Jun's pride and joy, his motorcycle, was waiting for them, and they climbed on. It was routine Jun would drive, Jaewon would ride. However, because of his sore back, Jaewon took the controls instead. 

The two sped through the streets of Seoul, climbing higher up a small mountain. Up there, they could touch the stars. A shout of joy echoed through the air. Jun was unsure where it had come from. Maybe it had been him, maybe it hadn't.

Something about the clear night felt so inviting, prompting an achingly familiar feeding of pain and heartache. Jaewon smiled and dismounted the metal horse, leaving it to idle. The two men walked over to a large boulder and sat together.

It was so calming up here.

Jun's hand rested next to Jaewon's and they sat. One inked canvas against a brand new one. Jun no longer wanted to see Jaewon painted in colors. They were brothers, twins even. Opposite one another. 

In a sudden outburst, Jaewon decorated the silence with several quiet, yet colorful words. The dark sky seemed to lighten just a little. 

-

Jun watched with pride. It was not his back the wings rested, but Jaewon's. One beautifully intact angel wing curled around his right side while a darker, shredded one hun on his left. It was perfect. Beautiful. 

Whole.

The two left to smoke, Jun laughing as Jaewon flexed his stiff shoulders.

"Didn't think you'd do it."

"Why not?"

"Just cause." Jun's lips quirked into a small smile. 

"It is because I'm not covered in ink like you?"

"Not just that. Won, you're just always full of surprises." 

"If I weren't I'd be dead." Jaewon scoffed a little. "Su, you just gotta move with the flow."

"Maybe. But you're better at it than I am."

The two looked up at the stars. They walked, ignoring the bike, ignoring the taxi, ignoring the looks thrown their way. So what if they looked a little different?

_Who the heck would care if they looked a little strange?_

Why would anyone even think to throw a second glance their way? Jun shed his jacket, opting to let the material pool in his arms. The ink on his skin caught the moonlight, throwing shadows. 

"Su?"

"Yeah?"

"That was kinda fun."

"Isn't it?"

"Why'd you start getting yours?"

"Te tell a story, Won. Now your storybook has begun."

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all sm! 
> 
> Comment, kudo, and such <3


End file.
